Have I Told You Lately
by Nyxis
Summary: Bucky and Y/N in the morning. This is pure fluff.


The early morning sun shone through the curtains, shining on the closed eyes of the young woman that lied in the king sized bed. She gave a soft moan and turned over and yawned, her eyes blinked and focused on the man that slept deeply beside her. She smiled softly and brushed her fingertips across his cheek before checking the digital clock on the bedside table next to Bucky. 6:27.

'I won't be able to go back to sleep.' She thought before her stomach growled. Listening to her body, she quietly, as not to disturb her sleeping boyfriend, slipped from the warm bed, grabbing her phone off the side table on her side. She shivered a bit when her feet hit the cold hard wood floor as she made her way to he kitchen of their shared apartment and placed her phone on the white marble countertop, opposite to the stove.

She decided on pancakes, eggs, and bacon and she pulled the necessary ingredients before putting on a pot of coffee. Robotically, she started on breakfast having made the morning meal many times before. She became lost in her own world thinking about nothing in particular. She was in the middle of cooking the bacon when a coldness wrapped around her middle causing her to jump and gasp.

"Morning doll." Came a rough voice from behind her. She instantly relaxed into his embrace and he peppered kisses along the left side of her neck and he brought his flesh arm around her waist and tightened his grip.

"Smells wonderful." He said in between kisses. She giggled and scooped the bacon on the plate and turned around. She stood up on her tip-toes and gave a quick kiss to his lips.

"Would you set the table for me darling?" She asked. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her nose and turned to get plates and cutlery.

Bucky never said much in the morning and neither did she. On weekdays he went to the gym with Steve around 6 AM. On the weekends, like today, they typically just enjoyed each others company with gentle touches and soft caresses; opting to lay in bed until noon. They had been together for a little over a year now and their honeymoon phase never did end. Of course they had their little arguments like how Bucky would always leave his plate in the sink with out rinsing it instead of putting it in the dishwasher or how she had a bad habit of leaving her shoes around the apartment but they never lasted long and always ended with kisses, giggles, and 'I love you's.'

Bucky helped her get the food on the table and she poured two mugs of coffee. Hers with milk and some blue agave syrup and Bucky just plain black. They sat next to each other at the kitchen table and held hands as they ate. Her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

These were her favorite times with Bucky. These quiet, calm mornings doing something so domestic with the superhero. The morning sun came through the window giving the kitchen a bright and cheery look. The sun shone onto he kitchen table, illuminating the yellow daffodils in the vase. She would have to change the water today and clip the ends of the stems; she made a mental note to herself.

They ate in silence and then they heard a soft 'meow.' Both looked down in between them to see Heidi, her cat who had taken quite the liking to her mistress' boyfriend, was staring intently at the piece of bacon Bucky was holding up to his mouth. He chuckled and put the bacon down and let go of her hand before bending down and picking up the slightly overweight feline. She reached over and scratched behind her familiar's ear. Her cat closed her eyes and purred loudly. Bucky took his free hand that wasn't holding Heidi and broke off a piece of bacon and held it up to the cat's mouth who had immediately devoured the little piece.

"You know, she was never this spoiled before you." She mused, rubbing the underside of her fur-baby's chin.

"Nah, she's not spoiled. Just well taken care of." He said laughing a little. You rolled your eyes and scooted your chair closer to Bucky and laid your head on his shoulder, eating the last of her bacon and sighing contently. She looked up and admired his ice blue eyes. They had the power to pierce her soul from just looking at her and his jawline which was slightly hidden by his stubble could cut a diamond. Yes, his features were hard and sharp but in these moments, when he smiled, and his eyes were filled with happiness, she couldn't help but marvel at how handsome he was.

'I love you." She said quietly. His head turned and he looked at her with such tenderness and love.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her again. He pressed his lips to hers and she brought her hand up to cup his jaw, her thumb running along his jawline and she felt his stubble that tickled the pad of her finger. He sucked on her bottom lip and she gave a soft moan and then he pulled away. Heidi had been twisting and turning, bored now that she wasn't the center of attention and Bucky set her down on the floor and went off to do whatever. They both laughed and she once again rested her head on his shoulder and played with his fingers. She started singing softly, slightly under her breath but it was loud enough for the super soldier to hear.

'Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do'

Bucky completely relaxed and happy let himself drift off into a wold of his own, listening to the soft hum of her voice. Yes, these were his favorite kinds of moments. He could have spend all day like this but the sound of her phone went off, shattering the peaceful dream-like state they were both in. She sighed and slowly got up and walked over to check her cellular device. Bucky got up and started clearing the table of the plates and started rinsing them in the sink remembering how dirty dishes drove his girlfriend crazy.

"Tony invited us to a bbq tonight. You wanna go? Everyone else is." She asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle, reversing the position from earlier that morning.

"Sure doll." She could feel the vibrations as she rested her cheek on his back.

"What dessert should I make?" She released his waist and took the rinsed off dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Love, I'm sure Tony doesn't expect you to bring anything. He always has more than enough." He handed her the last plate.

"I know. But it's rude to show up to someone's house empty handed." She put a detergent pod into the dishwasher and started the machine.

"How old-fashioned of you." he said drying his hands with a dish towel.

"Thats funny coming from an old man." She teased and bumped his hip with hers and she turned around to wipe down the counter top. Bucky took the now wet dish towel and twisted it around a few times before snapping it on her backside, rat-tailing her. She let out a yelp and he snickered.

"Meanie." She pouted and rubbed her behind. Bucky threw the dish towel on the counter and went over and kissed her pouted lips.

"You love me." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah I guess I do." He pulled away and raised his brows.

"You guess? Well I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." She looked at him confused and he picked her up and ran into the bedroom, throwing her onto the mattress. He climbed on top of her and began tickling her sides and she cried out in laughter.

"N-no! Stop! Bu-Bucky! That tickles!" She gasped out in-between laughs.

"Really doll? This tickles?" He teased, the biggest smile stretching across his face. He looked down and saw her hair spread around her head like a halo. Her eyes squinted shut, her smile so wide it made her cheekbones stand out and her face flushed a gorgeous pink.

"Take it back." He tried to sound serious but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Never!" She shouted and then it stopped. She opened her eyes to see Bucky turning around and straddling her legs.

"James," She said seriously. "What are you doing?"

"You won't take it back. And desperate times call for desperate measures." He seized her legs in a death grip and began to tickle the bottom of her feet. She then howled with laughter.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back! I take it back!" She screamed. Bucky laughed and how little resistance she put up and released her legs before flopping down beside her. She was breathing heavily a smile still stretched across her face as she tried to catch her breath and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. His smile matching her own. She nuzzled into his chest and Heidi jumped onto the bed and pushed her way to lie in between them.

"What time did Tony want us over?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Around 4." She said and reached down to scratch her cats head. Bucking looked at the clock and saw it was only 10 am.

"Gives me enough time to cuddle with you." He murmured into her hair.

"I have to make dessert though." She protested and attempted to get up which caused him to tighten his grip.

"Babe, it's 10 in the morning. You have plenty of time." She sighed and relaxed into the bed.

"Fine. Only until noon. Then I need to bake something and get ready." In a voice and oozed finality.

"Sounds good to me." He chucked at her authoritative tone. She ran her fingertips along his arm and Bucky sighed in contentment. He began to hum the tune of 'Have I Told You Lately' and she marveled in the way his his chest vibrated and the deep humming was music to her ears.

Moments like these they both lived for. The calm simplicity and blissfulness. They never thought it was possible to be this happy, this in love. But here they were, laying in a bed with white fluffy sheets, the sunlight coming though the curtains, their cat purring peacefully between the two warm bodies and the both of them wrapped up in each other so unbelievably jubilant and intoxicated with love.


End file.
